Dreading The Dawn
by mushroom1302
Summary: Have you ever dreaded the moment you wake up? That's how Kimiko feels everyday. With her friends all murdered by Wuya's hand, she's tried to shut herself off, but now painful headaches keep bringing visions of the past she so badly wants to forgetFin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...damn it!

-

Kimiko looked dazedly into the mirror. The dark rings around her eyes looking worse than ever. She was now eighteen and for the past years, all she could think about was her friends and what had happened to them.

Her head suddenly started to throb with pain and flashes of long forgotten memories started to fight their way to the surface:

Blood, Omi, clay, Raimundo, more blood, Master Fung, Dojo, the monks, more blood...

She clenched her fists in her hair, trying to force them back down.

Blood, Wuya, fire, more blood...

She let out a heart wrenching scream.

"STOP IT" she screamed at the top of her voice.

The images stopped flashing through her mind and tears streamed down her face.

"I just want to forget..." she sobbed, falling to the floor.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She wiped the tears from her face angrily and began to make coffee.

"I just need to wake up" she muttered to herself, knowing that it was a lie.

The images had kept returning because she was trying to forget something that shouldn't be forgotten. She ran a hand through her hair and blinked sleepily, looking around the small kitchen. The curtains were drawn, giving the room a dark atmosphere. Kimiko walked over to the window and looked out at the now familiar scene.

Most of the buildings were in ruins and all the wildlife was dead. There were a few people still in the town, trying to find a way to rebuild their broken lives. Kimiko sighed turned away; she knew that it was over. The ten-thousand years of darkness were due to arrive any day now and all she could do was wait.

"If only I had..." she began, but then stopped herself.

There was no point in blaming herself for something that couldn't be changed.

A strange sound came from behind her. She turned around and walked over to a cupboard and pulled it open. Inside was the sacred scroll that she and her friends had studied so many times.

"Let's see what we've got" she said, pulling it open.

A picture flashed with a small figure holding a staff. The figure suddenly moving at an amazing speed around the small circle on the page.

"The ruby staff allows you to travel at great speed" said Kimiko, reading the passage"Better go get it then"

She picked up her bag and put the scroll into it. She then reached into the cupboard again and pulled out a small compass like object. She stood up and walked through her flat, picking up a denim jacket as she walked out of the door.

Once outside she climbed onto a black motorbike and attached the compass so she could see it. She started the bike and drove off into the distance, following where the compass was telling her to go.

The so called 'Compass' was in fact a Shen-gong-wu detector. Kimiko had built it herself and she always followed it, knowing that she could trust it.

She stopped and began walking, looking down at the detector. It was pointing straight into the centre of a heap of rubble. She sighed and started pulling large rocks aside.

Several minutes later and after shifting several loads of rock, she caught a glimpse of a red staff, buried deep among the rubble. She grabbed hold of it and pulled, but it wouldn't come out. She stood up and a load of rubble fell away revealing someone else standing on the other side, also pulling one end.

"J...Jack Spicer" asked Kimiko, looking into the familiar face of the boy in front of her.

"Kimiko" he asked.

Kimiko shook her to wake herself up and pulled hard on the rod.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" she called.

"Damn it" He said, suddenly realizing what had happened"Name your game."

Kimiko looked around the deserted area and saw a very large hill of rubble on her left.

"We climb up the side of that hill, first one to the top wins" she said"My tangle-web-comb against your..."

"Third-arm-sash" he suggested shrugging.

"My tangle-web-comb against your third-arm-sash" she said.

"You're on" he said, grinning.

They both yelled 'GONG-YE-TEMPAI' and set off.

"Third arm sash" called Jack, using it pull his self up faster.

Kimiko was climbing quickly, but still Jack was ahead of her. He was now near the top. She pulled the comb from her back pocket and aimed it at him, making her mind go clear.

"Tangle web comb" she called and the strings of the comb flew out and wrapped themselves around Jack.

Jack fell down and Kimiko climbed to the top, reached out and grabbed the Ruby Staff. There was a flash of light and the Showdown was over.

Kimiko looked down at the three Shen-Gong-Wu in her hand and more memories came flashing back to her. She looked up and was surprised to see Jack Spicer still watching her.

"What're you staring at" she asked angrily.

"Nothing, it's just..." he trailed off.

"What" she asked.

"I figured that you'd have quit this after what happened to...y'know" he said, shrugging.

"Well someone's got to prevent the Ten thousand years of darkness." she said.

She turned and began to walk away, only to realize that Jack was following her.

"Why are you following me" she asked, rounding on him.

"My ship is this way" he said, raising his hands as though she was pointing a gun at him.

"Well...just walk along side me rather than stalking me" she said, turning away again.

He walked faster until he was level with her.

"I wasn't stalking you" he said angrily.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and they walked in silence for a few steps.

"How did you find out about the others anyway" asked Kimiko.

"Hard not to" said Jack"I can't believe Wuya did something like that."

"Why not? She's an evil murderer" said Kimiko.

"Yeah, but she never did anything like that before" said Jack.

Kimiko sighed and stopped and she drew up beside her bike.

"Cool bike" said Jack"Do you have a license for that thing"

"Are there any cops to stop me riding it" asked Kimiko, pulling on her helmet.

Jack walked over to where his ship was. He climbed into it and turned the key. Nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing happened.

"Damn it" he called, slamming his head against the controls.

"My, my we do have a temper" called a familiar, croaky voice.

Jack and Kimiko both stopped and turned. Wuya was standing a few meters away from them.

"W...Wuya" stuttered Kimiko.

"Ah" screamed Jack, trying to get his craft to start.

"Hand over the Shen-Gong-Wu" shouted Wuya.

"Make me" called back Kimiko, starting her bike and swinging it around.

She began along the road, stopping in front of Jack's craft.

"Get on" she shouted.

Jack jumped down and landed on the bike. Kimiko revved the engine and it started off into the distance before Wuya had a chance to stop them. A small, cruel smile spread over her face.

"The final piece of my collection" she hissed and turned to walk in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Any sign of her?" asked Kimiko as Jack peered out of the curtains.

"Nothing, I guess she's not following us," he said turning to her.

"Good," said Kimiko, "Then you can leave."

Jack stared at her.

"You want me to leave?" asked Jack.

"Yes," said Kimiko simply, "I want you out of my apartment before I get very angry and have to kill you."

"Kill me?" asked Jack worriedly.

"Yeah, but blood is a real pain to get out," said Kimiko, opening the door for him, "So get out and never contact me again."

Jack got up, shrugged and walked out of the door. Just before Kimiko closed it behind him, he turned.

"Thanks," said Jack, "Y'know, for saving me and everything."

"I just don't want to see Wuya kill anyone else," said Kimiko, "But you're welcome anyway."

Kimiko shut the door and walked away. She sighed and put the scroll and her new Shen-Gong-Wu in the cupboard in her kitchen. A few minutes later Kimiko was in her bedroom. She stretched and started to get changed into shorts and t-shirt before walking into her bathroom. She gazed into the mirror, staring at herself; trying to remember what she had looked like before all this had happened. Young, very young; that's all she could remember.

She walked away and climbed into her bed, curling up under the covers and closing her eyes tightly. In a few moments she was asleep and images were flashing through her dreams.

"Kimiko..." called familiar, distant voices, "Kimiko, where are you?"

Suddenly, Kimiko saw the younger version of herself, complete in Xiaolin Dragon gear and black hair tied in bunches. She ran straight through the older Kimiko watching. Kimiko watched her younger self run over to where her friends were waiting.

Kimiko stared as her younger self stopped and smiled at Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Master Fung and Dojo who were waiting to start training. Omi was bouncing up and down, over excited as usual. Raimundo was yawning after getting up at five to start his chores that were supposed to have been done the previous day, but he was too busy playing video games to remember. Clay was standing tall and laughing at Omi who was still jumping, ready to get started.

They were all just as she remembered. Master Fung opened the chest and they all collected their own Shen-Gong-Wu. Dojo made a sarcastic comment as Raimundo yawned loudly and they all laughed (except Raimundo).

Kimiko watched as her younger self stepped forward to start training and then turned to find herself now inside the temple. It was a few years later. They all looked older and they were just receiving new sashes for becoming official dragons. Raimundo grinned and as he received his. He had had to work twice as hard to get it after he received his apprentice sash later than the others after he eventually re-joined the group.

He hugged Kimiko; after all, it had been her who persuaded him to come back. The present Kimiko bit her lip as tears threatened to break from her eyes. If she hadn't made him come back he would have lived. He would've been on the wrong side but he would've been alive at least. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in the middle of a fight. Still in the temple, but the temple was on fire and it was Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Dojo, Master Fung, the monks and herself against Wuya.

They were fighting with everything they had and still she kept knocking them back. The first person to go down was Raimundo. He was slammed against the wall and blood trickled down his face as he fell to the floor. Then Wuya was standing above him and Kimiko watched herself call out and try to run through the flames to get to where Wuya was lifting Raimundo up by the neck. He was pulling desperately at the claw like hand wrapped around his throat, but to no avail.

"Raimundo!" called out the younger Kimiko.

"K...Kimi...ko," spluttered Raimundo, "St...stay...back!"

"RAIMUNDO!" called Kimiko again, more desperately.

"How touching," said Wuya, a cruel smile spreading across her face, "Time to say goodbye my young apprentice."

With that she squeezed hard and there was a horrifying crack from Raimundo's neck.

"NO!" screamed younger Kimiko as Wuya dropped Raimundo's lifeless body onto the floor.

As Wuya floated through the flames, she headed for where Omi was standing. Trying to get through the flames. Next thing Kimiko saw was Omi being dropped the on ground, blood pouring from various wounds on his body. This was where she always blacked out. She wanted to stay awake; she HAD to stay awake.

Even now black patches were clouding her vision. She shook her head trying to clear her vision. Even now she could see the smoke fumes affecting her younger self; she was swaying awkwardly as she tried desperately to stay awake. Kimiko tried to walk over to her. To try and help her to stay awake, but it was no good. She felt her eyes closing slowly and no matter how hard she tried to keep them open, but they wouldn't stop.

The next thing she knew, the younger Kimiko was standing was waking up. She was in the remains of the temple. Around her were the bodies of her friends and the people who had been her family for the past years. She fell down, a look of complete horror on her face. She suddenly let out a heart wrenching scream.

The blackness closed in around the present Kimiko's face and when she opened her eyes she was in her room. Cold sweat and tears were running down her face. She never did figure out how she made it out alive. She got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower.

When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and stared into the mirror. For a second she saw the girl she had been only a few years previously; lively, smiling, happy and ready for action. Now even getting up, eating and walking through the apartment made her want to collapse with exhaustion.

The dreams from the previous night flashed across her eyes again. A hard pounding started in her head.

"Stop it," she muttered through gritted teeth, but the pounding continued, "STOP IT!"

She pounded her fist against the mirror.

"I...JUST...WANT...TO...FOR...GET!" she shouted, continuing to pound the mirror until it suddenly smashed.

Shards of glass stuck in the side of her hand and tears streamed down her face. She pulled herself away and after pulling the glass out of her hand, she wrapped a towel around it, trying to stop the blood.

"Why can't I forget?" she asked herself pitifully.

After eating breakfast (or whatever she found in the cupboards) she sat down at her table.

Something was nagging at her; like she knew that the dream was trying to tell her something. She thought hard about everything that had happened.

She suddenly stood up and waked over to where a calendar was hanging on the wall. She looked at the date. June 17th. It couldn't be.

Kimiko ran back into her bedroom and pulled a box out from under her bed and opened it. Inside was everything she could find that hadn't been destroyed in the fire that had destroyed most of the temple. She picked up a small, slightly singed book. On the front were the words:

Kimiko's diary. Read and be killed.

She opened it and flicked through a few pages until she got to the page she was looking for:

_Dear Diary, _

_I've just arrived at my new home for the next few years. It's very strange and defiantly different from Tokyo. No shops, no other buildings. Just grass and mountains. There are other kids here, but all three are boys. Raimundo, Clay and this weird kid called Omi who's lived in the temple for years now. He's strange, but nothing that's stranger than this place itself. It's, like, completely alone, nothing for miles around and we have to do chores! I mean can you believe that. I'm telling you this Xiaolin temple place is totally going to destroy me if we don't get to go out once in a while. _

Kimiko stopped reading and looked at the date. June 17th. What were the chances that she'd have that dream the night before the day she first arrived at the temple. She was certain the dream was telling her something now and try as she might she couldn't ignore it anymore. She had to go back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko drove her bike along the path towards the ruins of the temple that grass was now growing over. As she stopped she got off the bike and pulled off her helmet. She walked through into what used to be the main hall. All that was left was a few small brick walls that didn't even come up to her waste.

Kimiko looked around. There were still piles of ashes in several places. Nothing seemed to stand out. Why did the dream suddenly appear? Was it because she had seen Jack again? After all the times they had fought? Was a mind trick played by Wuya?

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

She stepped over one of the small walls to where some of the walls of the building were still standing. She rubbed soot off the walls and saw the familiar stone underneath. She stared at it.

"Why did you show me all this?" she asked, "Why now?"

Kimiko turned and as she took a step forward she stepped on something hard. She knelt down and brushed the ash off the object. It was the shell shaped pendant that Raimundo always wore. She let a small smile escape her normally expressionless face. She picked it up and tied it around her neck.

Maybe the dream wasn't telling her that something was there, maybe it was telling her that she shouldn't keep trying to forget. Maybe the dreams were their way of saying that they didn't want to be forgotten.

"I just wish that..." began Kimiko, but then she heard a small laugh behind her.

She turned and saw a small person duck behind another wall. She walked over and looked around the corner, but the person had just ducked around the next wall. Kimiko turned and walked around in the opposite direction. The person who had been expecting her to follow, ran straight into her and fell down.

Kimiko stared down at the child in front of her. She was a young girl. About the same height as Kimiko had been when she first came to the temple and around the same age. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes.

Kimiko held out her hand and the girl eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Kimiko.

The girl still didn't take her hand, but got up on her own and looked up at her defiantly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kimiko, "There isn't another village around for miles."

"I live here. In the ruins." said the girl, "I only go to the village when I have to."

"Where are your parents?" asked Kimiko, concerned.

"Don't have any," said the girl.

Kimiko stared at her. This girl was only just a teenager, if not younger and she was living on her own in the temple ruins.

"What's your name?" asked Kimiko.

"Tamara," said the girl, "What about you?"

"Kimiko." answered Kimiko, "Are you here alone?"

"No," said Tamara, "There are other kids around, but I think they went to the village early this morning so they should be back soon."

Tamara was suddenly staring at her suspiciously again.

"Why are you here?" asked the young girl.

"I...I used to live here with my friends and the monks." said Kimiko, "Back when it was still a temple."

"No one's lived here except us in years." said Tamara, "We've been here for about a year, but we don't live in the actual buildings. We set up tents around the back."

The girl's face suddenly lit up.

"We've found some stuff that we got out of the ruins, maybe you could tell us who it all belonged to!" said the girl, "We had no idea it used to be a temple. There are loads of kids stuff around in the ashes."

"I guess I didn't look closely enough when I took what I could find all those years ago." said Kimiko.

Kimiko followed Tamara around to the back off the ruins where five tents were set up. Tamara went into one of these tents and came out with a large box and when she took the lid off there were several items that Kimiko recognized instantly.

She picked up a charred hat that she recognized to be one of Clay's many hats.

"I can't believe I missed this." said Kimiko.

"Who's was it?" asked Tamara.

"It was Clay's," said Kimiko, "He was from Texas."

Kimiko looked into the box again and picked up a small folder with a small padlock on.

"We can't get it open," said Tamara.

"I can," said Kimiko.

She picked up a small box that was amongst the items and opened it. Inside were several keys. Kimiko picked one out instantly and unlocked the padlock. Inside the folder were photos of her friends and herself. She picked out one of everyone in the temple and showed it to Tamara.

"That's Clay there," said Kimiko, "And that's me."

"That's you?" asked Tamara, "But you look so young!"

"I was only about your age when I first came here," said Kimiko, sighing.

There was silence for a few seconds before a sudden shout sounded.

"Tamara! Guess what we..." started a boy, but he stopped when he saw Kimiko.

There were two more kids standing just behind him. One girl and another boy.

"Who's she?" asked the boy.

"Her name's Kimiko," said Tamara.

"What have I told you about talking to strange people!" said the boy.

"Cool down Vic," said Tamara, "She used to live here."

"How do you know she's not lying?" asked Vic, his green eyes blazing.

"Cause, she recognizes everything in that box. She even got that book open. It's a photo album." said Tamara.

"I'm sorry," said Kimiko, "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that I used to live here before it burned down."

Vic obviously didn't trust her, but he shook her hand all the same. Tamara introduced the other two kids with them. They were Matt and Dani. Vic was the oldest and had blonde hair. Dani had long brown hair and she had brown, trusting eyes and Matt had black hair and black eyes.

"Kimiko," said Tamara, "Can you finish showing us the stuff in the box?"

Kimiko was surprised that they were that interested in what she could tell them. It turned out that they knew very little about their home and wanted to know where most of the items came from.

"This is Omi's training dog," said Kimiko, picking up the stuffed dog that had black burns down it.

"It's a stuffed animal." said Matt flatly.

"We used it for training." said Kimiko, flicking through the photo album.

She took a picture of Raimundo in the middle of a training ground. The stuffed dog was on a platform at the end.

"See," she showed him, "We had to try and get through the obstacle course and get the dog at the end."

"Seems pretty dumb," said Vic, "Going through all that for a stuffed dog."

"It was good training." said Kimiko.

Dani picked up the photo album and flicked through the pages and took out a photo of them all.

"Who are all these people?" she asked.

Kimiko took the picture and looked down at it. Her breath caught and she blinked. This picture had been taken the day before Wuya had attacked them.

"That's...us." said Kimiko, "The entire gang. There's me, then there's Clay, Master Fung, Omi, Dojo and Raimundo."

"You all look so happy," said Dani, "Where are they all now?"

Kimiko didn't answer. She stared down at the photo.

"Kimiko?" asked Matt.

"They're...dead." she said quietly, "Wuya killed them all when she attacked the temple. She was the one who set the temple on fire."

They were all silent for a few minutes before Vic spoke.

"Is Wuya..." he began and Kimiko looked up, "Isn't Wuya the one that's been destroying all the towns and villages and everything?"

"Yes," said Kimiko, "She started with us and then moved onto the rest of the world."

"Why you?" asked Tamara.

"We were the Xiaolin Dragons. We were chosen to collect the Shen-Gong-Wu and protect the world." said Kimiko.

"Shen-what's?" asked Matt.

Kimiko explained everything to them; Jack Spicer, Wuya, Xiaolin Showdowns, Shen-Gong-Wu, everything. Right up until she met Tamara. When she had stopped they all stared at her, mouths open.

"Whoa," said Vic, "You did all that?"

Kimiko nodded. They all stayed silent again until something struck her.

"How did you guys end up here?" she asked.

The kids all looked at each other.

"She told us," said Tamara, "We should tell her,"

They all looked at one another and then each of them explained how they had met the others. It turned out that they had all come from different villages that had been destroyed by Wuya and their parents had been killed or were missing. Vic had met Tamara in their foster home in another village that had been the next to be destroyed by Wuya. Then when they were leaving the village they met Matt and they joined him. They were traveling on their own to the village when they came across the ruins and decided to stay there instead. Not long after, Dani had been heading for the village and ran into them. They lived on what they could steal from the village.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who has a reason to want to stop Wuya," said Kimiko.

"So you're some sort of Dragon-warrior person and we're four orphans who want to get revenge." said Vic, "Seems like we'd make a good team!"

"No!" said Kimiko, standing up.

"Why not?" Tamara asked, "Can't you train us to be dragons too?"

Kimiko sighed.

"You have to be chosen," said Kimiko.

"Well," said Dani, "Can't you choose us?"

"It doesn't work..." started Kimiko, then she saw something in the box of items they had found in the ruins.

She picked it up and a small smile spread across her face. It was an apprentice sash. To be more precise it was Clay's sash, judging from the hot sauce stain on it. She looked from the sash to the four kids looking up at her.

At that moment the Xiaolin scroll reacted. Kimiko got it out of her bag and pulled it open. They all leaned it to see what it said.

"The silver flute," said Kimiko, watching the pictures move around, "Release a note that will confuse your enemies."

She pulled out her compass like Shen-Gong-Wu detector.

"It's pointing to in that direction," she said as the dial swung toward some mountains.

She got up and walked over to her bike.

"We're coming too!" said Vic.

"No you're not!" said Kimiko sharply, "How exactly do you think you're going to get there?"

"How do you think we get to the village and back everyday?" asked Vic.

Dani and Matt walked away and came back with two motor bikes.

"There is no way you're old enough to ride those!" said Kimiko.

"You don't have a license, so why should we need one?" asked Vic.

Kimiko groaned.

"Come on then."


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko stopped her bike and the two other bikes stopped beside her. The kids were riding two to a bike. Kimiko took her Shen-Gong-Wu detecter and started to walk in the direction it was pointing. Matt, Dani, Tamara and Vic followed her. Kimiko stopped in front of a bush that was moving slightly.

Jack Spicer jumped out of the other side and started running with the silver flute in his hand.

"Not likely Jack!" said Kimiko, flipping over the bush and landing in front of jack before grabbing the flute.

"Hey!" said Jack, "I found that!"

"Well it's mine now," said Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko!" called Tamara.

Kimiko groaned and looked around Jack at the four teenagers standing expectatnly.

"What Tamara?" asked Kimiko.

"Tamara?" asked Jack, "Who's that?"

"Kimiko's going to train us to become Xiaolin dragons like her!" said Dani.

"I never agreed to that," said Kimiko angrily, "What do you want Tamara?"

"Well, the flip thing was cool, but can't we see a Xiaolin Showdown?" asked Vic.

Kimiko groaned and hit her forehead with her hand.

"New dragons?" asked Jack.

"Are you Jack Spicer?" asked Matt.

"Evil gienius," said Jack, "Master robot builder!"

"More like lame loser, builder of heaps of scrap metal," said Tamara, "Or at least that's what Kimiko said."

"You said I was lame?" said Jack sounding hurt.

"Well in all fairness, when did any of your schemes work out?" asked Kimiko.

"Er...well...no," said Jack.

"They would have done," said a croaky voice that sent shivers down their spines, "If he had stayed with me!"

Kimiko and Jack span around.

"Wuya!" said Kimiko.

"Run kids!" called Jack, "Let the experts handle this!"

"Tangle-web-comb!" shouted Kimiko and shot the streams at Wuya, but they then turned and headed straight for them.

The strings wrapped themselves around Jack and Kimiko.

"You're supposed to get your focus!" shouted Jack before the strings coiled around his mouth.

Kimiko wasn't listening. She stared desperatly at Tamara, Matt, Dani and Vic.

"Who are these?" asked Wuya.

Kimiko tried to yell out, but the cords were wrapped around her mouth. She kept telling herself to focus, but she couldn't; not while they were in danger.

"No matter," said Wuya, "I've got what I wanted."

She leant down and picked up the silver flute. She leant down beside Kimiko's ear.

"You turn will be soon," she hissed, "I like the new children. I hope you can save them better than you saved your friends."

With that she got up and flew away. Jack, who had been concentrating for the last few minutes, was finally free off the comb's string.

"This is all your fault," he said, releasing Kimiko.

Kimiko gasped for air and leant back against a rock.

"Was that her?" asked Matt.

"That was Wuya," said Jack.

"Why didn't your comb thing work?" asked Dani.

"Because she wan't focused!" said Jack, "And now Wuya has the flute."

"I thought you were evil, why do you care?" asked Vic.

"Becasue I don't want ten thousand years of darkness." said Jack.

They all continued asking questions and arguing while Kimiko's temper rose higher and higher until...

"SHUT UP!" she shouted.

They all stopped and looked at her.

"When you're told to leave, you leave!" said Kimiko to the teenagers standing near her.

"We wanted to help, but then she just took the flute and left." said Vic.

"If you want to become dragons you have to do what your master says," said Kimiko, "And if you can't do that then don't keep your hopes up."

"Why are you so mad?" asked Tamara.

"Because now she's going to come after you to get at me!" shouted Kimiko, "If you'd have left she wouldn't have noticed you!"

There was deathly silence for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Jack shifted awkwadly from one foot to the other. Tamara kept opening her mouth like she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Kimiko stared at the ground before climbing to her feet.

"Well you can't go back to the temple on your own now," she said, "I'll have to stay with you."

The four teenagers looked at her excitedly.

"But that doesn't mean I've agreed to train you." said Kimiko, "I just don't think it's fair to make you leave your home because of me."

"Well I'm going to get going," said Jack, "I've got other things to do. Robots to build and stuff like that."

He walked away and Kimiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"We'd better get back," she said, walking away.

When she was out of hearing distance Vic turned to the others.

"We messed up bad," he said, "If we want to help, we'd better do what she asks."

They all nodded and walked after Kimiko, who was already climbing onto her bike.

By night time, the teenagers were sat around a fire. Kimiko was keeping an eye on them while practicing to use the tangle-web-comb. She aimed it at a tree and concentrated.

"Tangle-web-comb!" she shouted and the stings flew out and wrapped themselves around the tree trunk.

She looked closely at the comb.

"Why didn't it work earlier?" Kimiko said to herself, "Could I really be that unfocused?"

She looked around at Tamara, Vic, Dani and Matt, sitting around the fire and laughing. It reminded her of when she was a dragon in training; sitting with her friends, laughing about nothing that really mattered. A small smile spread across her face. It had been Omi, Raimundo and Clay who had made it so hard for her to get her focus in the first place.

Kimiko smiled slightly as she sat down for a break. Maybe the dream was telling her, not to remember her friends, but to help those like them.

Over at the campfire Tamara was trying to talk to her friends.

"So how are we going to convince her to train us?" she asked.

"Maybe we should try listening in future," said Matt.

"Can we really expect her to help us?" asked Dani, "I mean it looks like she's trying to forget all the stuff about the dragons. I mean, I'd want to if I'd been through that."

"Well there's no use in worrying about it now." said Vic, standing up, "We'd better get some sleep, I want to go to the village tomorrow."

"I'll stay up for a few minutes, I want to talk to Kimiko." she said as the others headed for their tents.

Tamara headed for Kimiko who fired the Tangle-Web-Comb again. It wrapped itself around the tree without any problems.

"So you got it working again?" asked Tamara.

Kimiko span around.

"I wasn't focused when I used it earlier," said Kimiko, "It needs absolute focus to work."

"Absolute focus?" asked Tamara, "What's that?"

"It's like..." Kimiko said, tyring to think of the right way to put it, "You have to 'quiet the storm of your mind, drown out all distractions. Only then can you achieve true focus,' or something like that."

Tamara stared at her.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Tamara.

"Master Fung taught it to me," said Kimiko, "That's how I first achieved absolute focus."

"Can I have a go?" asked Tamara.

Kimiko grinned.

"I don't think you want to do that. You saw what happened to me and Jack earlier!" she said.

"I'm totally focused!" said Tamara.

Kimiko smiled and then stepped back and blinked hard. For a second she could've sworn she had seen herself looking up at her.

"Well can I?" asked Tamara.

Kimiko smiled and handed it to her. Tamara aimed it at the tree.

"What do I have to say?" asked Tamara.

"Just call out 'Tangle-Web-Comb' and focus." said Kimiko, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Tangle-Web-Comb!" shouted Tamara and the strings flew out.

Kimiko stepped back; she didn't want to get caught in the threads. They circled the tree and came back, tying Tamara up just as Kimiko had predicted to herself.

"Ow!" called Tamara as she fell to the ground.

Kimiko walked forward, concentrated and ran a finger down the chords, releasing Tamara.

"That's harder than it sounds!" Tamara groaned as she climbed to her feet.

"You're telling me," said Kimiko.

"Can you teach me to use it properly?" asked Tamara.

"Maybe," said Kimiko, "If I think you guys can handle it."


	5. Chapter 5

Kimiko was in the dream again. She could herself crying in the remains of the still smoking temple. Her younger self managed to climb to her feet and looked around. She pulled out her mobile and started trying to dial through the sobs.

"Emergency services? I need some help. There's been a fire at the temple...it's in a clearing between the mountains...there was a fire...people were in the building...yes I was too...I don't know...just please get someone up here now!" she shouted into the phone.

It went dark and skipped forward to Kimiko standing over the graves of her friends. She didn't even seem to be completely there. She was staring at the graves and then she turned away. Kimiko could remember what she was thinking.

'That's enough' she thought 'I've had enough of crying, being weak. I'm going to get back at Wuya, but not like this. It's about time I got over this. I'm not going to be weak anymore...'

She walked away. This was were it all began. For years she managed to push the memories down, but then the headaches began and the memories kept coming back, like a part of her didn't want to forget at all.

Suddenly she was in the burning temple again. She could see her friends falling down around her by the hands of Wuya. She tried to scream, but her lungs were filling with smoke.

"Run! Get out! The fire..." she suddenly started coughing.

She was screaming again and she fell into darkness.

"Kimiko?" asked a voice out of the darkness, "Kimiko?"

Kimiko's eyelids flickered and her eyes opened. Tamara was standing above her, looking concerned.

"Tamara?" asked Kimiko sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"You were yelling in your sleep," Said Tamara, looking away, "You kept yelling out to your friends, yelling about a fire and Wuya..."

Kimiko sat up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Kimiko.

"We're going to the village, if you want to come with," said Tamara.

"Sure," said Kimiko, "Standing up."

The drove into the village at mid-day. People looked around nervously as they approached.

"You've got a reputation by the looks of it," said Kimiko.

"Vic and Matt have," said Dani, "We normally manage to keep out of trouble."

"We'll head for the market, you guys take the bikes to get refilled," said Vic, "Be ready to run if we have to."

Kimiko went with Dani and Tamara. While filling up the bikes, Tamara explained that since they can't run as fast as the boys, they filled the bikes while the boys grabbed what they could from the market.

While she was explaining this, there was a sudden shout and Kimiko span around to see the boys running at them. Their arms were full of items and they were being chased. A tall man leaped forward and grabbed Matt by his shirt and pulled him back. Kimiko ran forward.

"Get going, I'll deal with this!" said Kimiko, stopping Vic from trying to spin around and run back.

Dani, Tamara and Vic climbed onto their bikes and drove away.

"Do you mind?" Kimiko loudly as she approached, "But he's my responsibility and if you don't let him go right now I'll have to hurt you, and I really can't be bothered doing that right now!"

The tall man looked up.

"He's your responsibility?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Unfortunately, so what's he done to deserve this?" asked Kimiko angrily.

"He's been stealing from my store!" said the man yanking Matt back.

"Then I'll pay what he's taken today," said Kimiko.

"What about the other boy?" asked the shop owner.

"Not my problem." said Kimiko simply, shrugging, "Take it or leave it,"

Kimiko held out a handful of money and the shop keeper hesitated. He then shoved Matt at Kimiko and took the money from her hand.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the others," she said quietly, leading him away to where bike.

They were about to leave when a scream shouted. Kimiko span around to see Wuya floating above the village.

"Living among thieves now?" said Wuya, "You've gone down hill. I guess that's what happens when you lose everything."

She let out a crazed laugh and Kimiko took in a sharp breath and sank to her knees as a ferocious headache brought bloody images from her past back to her.

"Yes, young Kimiko, bow down to your superior!" laughed Wuya.

"Matt..." said Kimiko, struggling to get to her feet, "Take…the bike and…get …out…of here!"

"But Kimiko…" began Matt, helping her up.

"Just go!" said Kimiko, pushing him away and stepping forward.

Matt nodded and climbed onto the bike before driving away. Kimiko smiled gently and pulled out the Tangle-Web-Comb, aiming it at Wuya.

"Did you send him away out of concern, or to rid yourself of any distractions?" asked Wuya.

"Bit of both," said Kimiko, "But mainly because of the distraction. _Tangle-Web-Comb_!"

The strings flew from the comb at Wuya. Wuya drew a strangely shaped sword out.

"_Sword of the Storm_!" she yelled and phased straight through the strings and then blasted air at Kimiko, sending her flying, "Still using that old Shen-Gong-Wu? Wouldn't those children love to know that you think that they're distractions?"

"They already do!" said Kimiko, pulling a small coin out of her back pocket, "_Mantas-Flip-Coin_!"

The people on the ground watched as the girl flew up at the witch and a massive fight erupted.

"_Third-Arm-Sash_!" Kimiko yelled as she landed on the ground.

The arm flew out and yanked the Sword of the storm out Wuya's hand and passed it straight into Kimiko's. A small smile spread over Kimiko's face as she glared up at Wuya.

"I'm going to kill you, you know," she said, "I'm going to kill you for everything you've done!"

With that she jumped into the air and slashed at Wuya. Wuya just managed to dodge the attack, but the edge of her dress was shredded.

"You may kill me one day," said Wuya, "But it's highly unlikely."

Kimiko landed on the ground.

"You're too weak without your friends," laughed Wuya, "And now you've gone and got yourself another weakness."

Wuya drew out what looked like a crystal ball. Kimiko recognized it instantly.

"EVERYONE RUN!" she screamed and the people who hadn't already fled began to do so, but it was too late.

"_Orb of Tsunami_!" screeched Wuya and water fell from the sphere, drowning the entire village.

Kimiko was swept up by the water. She tried to struggle up for air, but couldn't. Her head ducked beneath the waves, and she was gone…


	6. Chapter 6

Kimiko opened her eyes to see Jack Spicer above her, pulling his mouth away from hers. Kimiko spluttered and heaved as she coughed up lung-fulls of water. The water poured onto the grass and she fell back onto her back and stared at the sky. Tamara, Vic, Dani and Matt were also standing above her.

Kimiko suddenly sat up and hit Jack Spicer. He fell back onto the grass.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked angrily.

"Saving your life!" said Jack angrily "Mouth to mouth resuscitation, idiot."

Kimiko stopped and stared at him.

"Sorry," she said, "I…did Wuya get away?"

Tamara nodded and looked down at the ground.

"What?" asked Kimiko, noticing that the kids were all very quiet.

Vic pointed behind her. She got up and span around to see what remained of the village. No buildings were undamaged and it didn't look like there were any people still there.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dani quietly, "We've got no where to go and no where to get food from."

"It'll be okay," said Jack, getting to his feet.

Tamara and looked down at Kimiko who was still staring, wide eyed at the village. Suddenly, she sank to her knees and starting pounding the ground with her fists. Her black hair covered her face, but they could see the tears falling into the grass.

"Why?" she shouted, "Why does this keep happening? Why can't I stop it?"

Tears continued to stream down her face. She suddenly got up and started trying to run to the village. Jack grabbed her and held her back.

"Most of it's still under water you can't go in!" he said.

"Please," screamed Kimiko, "I've got to save them. I've got help! What if they're alive? What if I can help? Please just let me go. I can't let it happen again!"

She continued to struggle, shouting that she could help, trying to break free.

"Please…I can't let it happen again!" she gasped between sobs, "Not…again. They've got to be alive…"

"Kimiko," said Jack quietly, "It's a miracle you survived…they're gone…and trying to save the villagers won't bring them back…your friends are dead."

"NO!" Screamed Kimiko, "I…CAN'T…THEY'RE ALIVE…I…KNOW THEY'RE IN THERE…"

"Kimiko," said Jack, "There's no one else alive…they're all dead."

Kimiko sank to her knees heaving with the sobs. Jack was still supporting her. Tamara, Dani, Vic and Matt watched as he let her go and she fell down to the floor, her hand clenched in a fist, her black hair falling across the floor.

There was deathly silence as they watched Kimiko. She suddenly jumped to her feet and ran towards her bike. Jack followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Wuya and when I do, I'm going to make her pay for this!" she said, angrily wiping the tears and dirt from her face.

They all watched her, when a voice sounded.

"I'm coming with you," said Vic, getting on his own bike.

"Me too!" said Tamara, getting on the other.

"And us!" said Dani, pulling Matt.

Jack stood and watched, shaking his head.

"You're all crazy…" he said.

Kimiko smiled.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Definitely!" he said, grinning and jumping on Kimiko's bike.

They pulled into the temple and Kimiko got down from her bike and began grabbing various objects. She suddenly found Omi's training dog and Clay's sash. She picked them up, smiling. She tied the sash around her waist and tucked the dog into it. Along with Raimundo's pendant, she would have a part of each of them with her.

"Give me luck guys," she whispered, "I'm going to need it!"

"Time to go!" said Jack.

"How are we going to find her?" asked Tamara.

"Not a problem," said Jack, "We've got our ways…right?"

Kimiko nodded and smiled. She pointed in a southern direction.

"Wuya's in that direction," she said.

"How do you know?" asked Vic.

Kimiko grinned and winked.

"I just know."

They drove south for about three hours before they stopped in a clearing.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"She's close," said Kimiko, getting down from her bike, "Can't you feel it?"

Jack shivered and looked around the dark trees.

"Sort of…I feel…evil." He said.

"Congratulations," said Kimiko, "You're good enough to know the difference now."

"Wow, so now I'm good, how about a date?" he asked, grinning.

"No way in hell." Laughed Kimiko, walking forward.

"After I saved your life and everything." Said Jack, pretending to be grumpy.

There was a sudden movement in the trees, something was glowing and all of a sudden Kimiko felt the scroll activate in her bag. She pulled it out.

"The emerald box?" said Jack Spicer, "Sound kinda lame."

"It lets you combine up to three Shen-gong-wu at any one time. Even during a showdown!" said Kimiko, "If we can get it, we'll be able to beat her…hopefully…"

The scroll suddenly shook and another Shen-Gong-Wu activated.

"The amethyst crown, makes the wearer indestructible!" said Jack, "That's my kind of Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"This is bad!" said Kimiko, "Two Shen-gong-wu have activated and one will make her nearly impossible to beat and one _will _make her impossible to beat!"

Jack and Kimiko looked at each other.

"Split up!" said Kimiko, "Matt, Dani you go with Jack, Vic, Tamara you come with me!"

They ran off in different directions. Kimiko was following the detector in silence as Vic and Tamara followed.

"Where are you?" Kimiko whispered to herself, following the compass like device.

They followed it for a few more minutes before they stopped.

"Kimiko?" asked Tamara.

"It should be right here…but where?" she asked.

They looked up, but there was nothing in the trees.

"Maybe," said Tamara, "It's not up, but down."

Vic nodded and shoved Kimiko aside before getting down on his knees and pulling clumps of dirt out of the ground to uncover a light purple crown, shining in the dirt.

"You're smarter than you look," said Vic, nodding at Tamara.

Kimiko walked forward and put her hand into the pit lifting up the crown. All of a sudden another hand appeared out of nowhere and took hold of the crown. Wuya appeared out of nowhere, holding the silver cloak used to make people invisible; the shroud of shadows.

They crown started to glow as the two both tightened their grip.

"Are you ready for this?" cackled Wuya.

"Think fast!" called a voice behind Kimiko.

She looked over her shoulder and raised her spare hand just in time to grab hold of the emerald box.

"Oh yeah," said Kimiko, smiling, "I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

Kimiko and Wuya faced each other, still holding the crown.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," said Wuya in her creaky old voice.

"Name your game," said Kimiko.

"Alright!" said Tamara, "We finally get to see a Xiaolin showdown!"

"Trust me," said Jack, "This is going to be more than a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Wuya grinned at Kimiko.

"We each have to face four people in a challenge, the person to win the most challenges wins." Said Wuya.

Kimiko considered it for a moment.

"Accept already!" called Jack.

"I accept your challenge Wuya," said Kimiko, already knowing she was going to regret this decision.

A wall rose up in between Wuya and Kimiko. Kimiko looked over to where the kids and Jack were standing. She relaxed once she knew she could see them and keep and eye on them.

"Kimiko?" asked a voice behind her.

Kimiko span around to see the person she had least expected. Clay was standing in front of her, smiling.

"C…Clay?" stammered Kimiko.

Clay grinned at her before pulling out the Eye of Dashi. Kimiko dived as lightening shot towards her.

"_Sword Of The Storm!_" she called and the lightening went straight through her.

She jumped up and slashed down with the sword, and Clay was gone.

"Clay?" she asked, "Clay!"

She looked around desperately, tears in her eyes.

"Clay!" she called.

She glanced over at where Jack and the others were standing. Jack was watching the other side of the wall and wincing.

"What's going on?" asked Kimiko loudly.

"Wuya's currently beating Jack's butt!" laughed Tamara, before gasping, "Kimiko look out!"

Kimiko blocked just in time to see Omi's fist coming towards her. Kimiko brushed the tears from her face.

"Omi! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" she said desperately, "Omi please!"

Omi didn't stop. He kept on attacking and he didn't appear to be getting tired.

"Omi stop it!" shouted Kimiko, lashing out with her fist.

It connected directly to Omi's face and sent him flying. He got up and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Omi!" said Kimiko, steeping forward, "I'm so sorry."

"You're weak," said Omi quietly.

"What?" asked Kimiko, confused.

"You are weak!" repeated Omi, "You always were. You never could beat me."

"Omi?" said Kimiko, stepping forward again.

"You couldn't even help us when we were dying!" shouted Omi, attacking her again.

Painful flashes of her past appeared in Kimiko's head.

"Shut up!" shouted Kimiko, lashing out again.

Omi went flying again and landed on the ground with a heavy thud before disappearing.

"Omi?" asked Kimiko, running to where he was lying a few seconds before.

"You're doing great Kimiko! Just keep going!" called Vic.

"You can do it!" called Dani.

Matt nodded and grinned at the look on Jack's face. He was actually smiling at Wuya. Kimiko glared at him.

"She's beating Ashley!" laughed Jack, "Not that I'm happy she's winning."

Kimiko was suddenly knocked forward by a blow to the back on her head. Kimiko shook her head slightly as she get up. She looked around to see Raimundo standing behind her smiling.

"Raimundo," said Kimiko, "It's me, Kimiko."

She noticed the pendant hanging around his neck and raised her hand to where her own pendant was hanging.

"Why didn't you help me Kimiko?" asked Raimundo, standing in front of her, "You let Wuya kill me."

"No," said Kimiko, tears blinding her vision, "I didn't let Wuya kill you. Wuya killed Raimundo, not _you_."

She hit him hard in the face before ducking down and knocking his legs out. He fell to the ground.

"If you hadn't made me come back to the temple, I never would have died." Said Raimundo, standing up.

"Raimundo wanted to come back," said Kimiko, "I didn't make him do anything."

The tears were getting heavier and the others could tell that seeing her dead friends was taking its toll on Kimiko's focus.

"You're not…real…" she sobbed, sinking to the ground.

"Not real?" asked Raimundo, kicking her hard in the side, making her roll over, "I beg to differ!"

He gave a sharp laugh and slammed his foot down hard on her chest, making it difficult for her to breath. She lurched as hit foot came down hard for a second time. He continued to laugh.

"Kimiko!" called Jack, "Remember who Raimundo really is! He was your friend, he cared about you and he wouldn't do this! This guy isn't Raimundo!"

Kimiko blinked, half dazed. Jack Spicer was yelling something at her, but she couldn't quite make it out. Raimundo isn't real? He isn't there?

"Kimiko! Please get up! This guy can't be your friend!" called Tamara, "We need you!"

Kimiko blinked again. Friend? All her friends were dead. She didn't have any friends. Tamara needed her? Why? What could she do?

"Kimiko!" called Vic, "Get up already!"

"Friends?" whispered Kimiko.

"Friends?" asked Raimundo, standing above her, "You don't have any friends. You let them all die!"

"You're wrong…" whispered Kimiko, "I have friends…my other friends died, but it wasn't my fault…I have more friends…I've got to…train them…"

Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's foot as it went to slam down again and swung it around. Raimundo ended up on the floor on his back. Kimiko got up, an arm held around her bruised waist. She spat on the floor before picking up the sword of the storm from where she had dropped it. She lifted it up and slammed it down and Raimundo was gone…

The next thing she knew, the wall was gone and she was facing Wuya. Wuya cackled; the last person they had to face was each other. This was what she had been waiting for the whole time…


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko swung the sword of the storm around in her hand and smiled quickly.

"You ready for this?" asked Kimiko.

"I've been ready for this since I killed your pathetic friends!" laughed Wuya, "By the way, did you enjoy seeing your friends again? I could hear your pathetic crying over the wall!"

"You're right," said Kimiko, "The crying was pathetic, but they weren't anymore my friends than you are."

"Why do you insist in fighting me?" asked Wuya, "Wouldn't it be easier just to let me kill you?"

"I would," said Kimiko, "But you see, I've got four new dragons to train."

Kimiko pulled out the emerald box and opened it. She pushed the sword inside the small box and then drew the tangle web comb and the eye of dashi.

"What are you doing?" asked Wuya, "When did you get the eye of dashi?"

"An old friend gave it to me," laughed Kimiko, thinking of Clay as she closed the box, which instantly began to glow, "don't tell me you didn't keep the Shen-Gong-Wu from your fights?"

When Kimiko opened the box, she pulled out a long, thin sword with a curved blade.

"I call this, Dashi's tangle Katana!" said Kimiko, smiling, "Wanna see what it does?"

She jumped forward and slashed the sword through the air. Wuya dived and pulled out the orb of Tsunami. Jets of water flew at Kimiko. She dodged them quickly and side stepped around the back of Wuya, slashing the sword. Wuya winced and swore loudly as she turned around.

"Come on Kimiko!" called Dani, "You can win!"

"Get that witch!" shouted Matt loudly.

Kimiko continued to dodge Wuya's water jets.

"Well," said Wuya, "Lets see if you can dodge this!"

A huge gush of water swept from the orb, drenching the ground. Kimiko had been waiting for this. She leapt forward lightly and plunged the sword into Wuya, but just before she struck, she phased the sword, so it didn't harm Wuya.

"What are you doing?" asked Vic, "Kill her!"

Kimiko gave a small smile as ropes flew from the hilt of the sword and coiled themselves around Wuya. Kimiko leapt into the air and lighting streaks flew from the sword, electrocuting everything the coils and the water touched. Wuya screamed as the stench of scorched flesh lingered in the air.

Wuya fell unconscious to the ground. As she did, the emerald box flew from where it was being held at Kimiko's belt. It span next to Wuya and opened and green smoke coiled out of the box and hovered around Wuya, sucking her back into the dark depths of the box. There was a blinding flash of light and they were back in the forest, with the emerald box closed at Kimiko's feet and the four objects that Kimiko held in memory of the friends, were glowing in a light green shine.

Jack stepped forward.

"Interesting," he said, picking the box up.

Kimiko pulled out the scroll. She smiled as she read it.

"We should read this thing more closely," she laughed, "The loser of the showdown involving the emerald box with be trapped by the souls of those they have condemned."

"Condemned?" asked Vic.

"Killed," explained Tamara, "In this case…"

"My friends," whispered Kimiko, holding the four items as the green glow faded.

"We'd better head home," said Jack, "We've got a temple to re-build."

"What?" asked Kimiko, looking up.

"Well you did agree to train them as dragons and can you think of a better place to train Xiaolin dragons than the Xiaolin temple?" asked Jack.

Kimiko smiled and sighed.

"No…I can't"

Five years later, there is a new temple standing on the ashes of where the last one was. Three young students were laughing as they walked along the path towards the temple gates, teasing the fourth.

"Come on you three cut it out!" said the brown haired boy, green eyes shining.

"Don't worry Vic," said a voice from the temple gates as they opened, "I'll sort them out with some early morning training tomorrow!"

They looked up at the tall, black haired girl standing in the gate way. She was in her early twenties and her blue eyes shone with a trust that couldn't be betrayed.

"Miss Kimiko!" said Tamara, bowing.

"Master Jack is very annoyed at you," said Kimiko, "You're late! He's going to give you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"Way to go Matt! You just had to stop to get your bike cleaned!" said Dani, giving Matt a shove.

"Well get going!" said Kimiko.

The four students walked through the gates and ran off in the direction of their lesson. Kimiko smiled gently as she watched and looked around the temple. It was more or less an exact replica of the temple that had once stood there, except deep in the Shen-Gong-Wu vault, on compartment was always securely locked. On the front, was the label '_Emerald Box_'. Kimiko wasn't going to let the same mistake happen twice.

The only other change to the temple was a memorial which stood on the other side of the temple. There stood a large block of stone, draped with a cloth on which stood the remaining items of the original dragons and monks. All expect the pendant belonging to Raimundo, which Kimiko never took off. In the centre stood a framed photo of the four dragons, master Fung and Dojo.

As Kimiko watched, she could've sworn the people in the picture were waving to her. She blinked and shook her head slightly. When she looked back the picture was just as still as it usually was.

"Kimiko?" called Jack, "Come and explain to these students why we're here again!"

"Alright," called Kimiko, "I'm coming."

She looked down at the photo.

"It's time to let go of the past." She said, taking off Raimundo's pendant and placing it on the table, "I'll only wear it when I'm going into a showdown."

She turned away.

"After all," she said smiling, "I wouldn't want to forget that I've never won a battle without you…"

As she walked away, she didn't see the items on the table glow and the people in the picture smile…

_**THE END**_

(A/N) R&R. Tell me exactly what you think! I wanna know, even if you don't have much to say.


End file.
